


four's enough

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Drabble, F/F, Fingering, Kinktober 2020, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 28: OverstimulationAdora really knew how to get under her skin.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	four's enough

Catra let out a loud moan before she bit her lower lip hard, feeling how her sharp fang cut into it. Her whole body was on fire, all her muscles were tense. Her ears peaked upwards, her tail was stiff and her claws were out, grasping the bed sheets.

Her body didn’t know how to act, how to turn. All of her mind was Adora, and how hot all of her body was feeling, and the intense ache between her legs, and her twisting and turning as she felt Adora’s finger frantically move around all over her clit in new and unpredictable motions.

She had already orgasmed three times, having felt the intense rush of everything being tense, just for her entire body to relax in a bliss, ready for the afterglow. But instead of the afterglow, Adora had not even given her more than twenty seconds of rest each time before she began again, doing her best to roughly get Catra to hit another high. 

It was almost too much contact, she was so sensitive, and she was wetter than she knew was possible, a giant stain on their sheets being proof of that.

She felt her heart beat up in her throat, almost begging her to stop, it all being so much for her. She let out a curse and heard the sound of ripping as her claws ran over the sheet, her whole body desperately wanting to escape, because even if she loved and desired the pleasure, her body seemed to have a limit.

It was just  _ too good _ , and she had no idea she could ever be this sensitive.

Adora really knew how to get under her skin, and at this moment, she didn’t know if she should love it or strangle her lover. Because four orgasms back to back was insane. Once this was over, she would be happy and satisfied, wanting nothing more than to curl up beside her and sleep, but she would also be sore for who knows how long.

She hit an extra painfully pleasurable spot that made her gasp for air, Catra cursed again and once again closed her eyes, trying to only think about her orgasm for it to come closer. She wanted it now, she would turn into a hungry animal if she didn’t get it, especially since she was so, so, close.

The pressure against her clit grew greater as Adora sped up, fingering her like her life depended on it. She… yes. It felt so good, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

The orgasm hit hard, unlike anything she had ever felt before. Catra could feel how all her muscles tensed, and it was like she was slowly climbing out of her own body, like she had been hit by something in the most delightful way possible.

She cursed and curled her tail, and then it all let go. She felt her previously tense muscles become soft like she had wanted to, and all of her body quickly told her that that was it, she was done for the day. She’s had all the stimulation she could take in one day, because to be honest, one last orgasm would probably kill her.

But just as she was about to relax, she felt Adora’s finger slide up against her labia, which caused her to let out a loud scream like a frantic cat and jump back onto the bed.

“Come one Catra, one more for me.”

“No, I’m gonna sleep now because you literally  _ drained  _ me today. Four's enough.”

“Fine, can I at least play with your hair?”

She smiled.

“Of course.”


End file.
